Ochen'Celes
by bloodytwistedangel
Summary: [Sochni Tverskie] AU: Kurogane overhears a conversation not meant for him. Fai doesn't want to talk about it, obviously, though it concerns the hotheaded male. And he still can't figure out what he feels when Fai's around… KuroFai.
1. After We Met

**Ochen'Celes**

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa or any of the other series that may pop up; their characters, the plot line, or anything else. All of those belong to CLAMP now and forever.

Intro: -Static-X, 'The One'- Nyah-Ha! This idea formed out of a menu and conjunction of re-reading Tsubasa. Oh, and I like apple pie, cookies, and cheese-cake. (grins)

Rating: T – Alcohol References, Brief Language, Shounen-Ai, Brief Violence, Suggestive Themes, Sexual Themes

Pairing: Kurogane x Fai – Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle

A/N: AU. The title means, 'Delicious Celes.' Cheesy, yes, but it sounds cool when you pronounce it. I'm not telling which language it is, but it's kind of obvious… (sweat drop)

* * *

'_Fai…I'm…I'm…'_

_The blond giggled while changing the channel. His eyes were glued to the TV screen but for a brief moment they fixated on the other. 'If you're not going to say it, don't start,' he assured, clicking another button on the remote._

_Fai was gorgeous – yes – but psychotic. Facts are facts. There the blond was – in all his feminine glory – with a sweat shirt falling off a shoulder with no shirt underneath and Kurogane's boxers. He was spread half-way falling on the couch. He had a remote in hand, a potato chip hanging out of his mouth, a sweaty head-band pushing back his heavy bangs, and a wrist band that served absolutely no purpose._

'_You're God-damn sexy,' Kurogane cooed, crawling on top of the other. _

_Fai laughed with a light flush. 'Well, thank you, Kuro-Pyon. I suppose you are making **some** progress.' The blond sat upright in a straight position to cater to the other's wandering hands._

_Kurogane glanced up at the wall. There was a painting – the one he always liked. 'You think they're going to mind…? A lot of people liked that piece.'_

_Fai's smirk twitched upwards. 'I don't think so. I don't think they really gave a damn, tell you the truth.'_

_Kurogane frowned. 'My parents are gonna be piss angry,' he scoffed, 'when they find out what I did.'_

_Fai's cerulean blue eyes glittered, grabbing the other's face and pulling their lips together. 'Who says they gotta find out?'_

_Kurogane's expression fell down. 'I know,' he started, 'but I still feel guilty.' He cupped Fai's chin in his hands. With the other, he snatched the remote out of Fai's hand and flung it across the room. 'Aren't you bored of the TV **yet** or are you permanently addicted to it?'_

_Fai smirked. 'Yes now that my remote has practically broken out of collision with the wall, I guess I am bored of that…' the blond giggled, trying to figure out where exactly the remote had clashed. He'd have to fix it later…_

_Kurogane pushed Fai under him, still situated above. 'Good. Focus on better things – like me.'_

'_Aren't you arrogant, Kuro-Koi?' Fai cooed, slipping his tongue into the other's mouth. _

_Kurogane smirked. 'You know it. And I'm fucking gay for you.'_

_Fai paused, not reacting. He sat upright again with a psychotic grin. 'That…was **amazing**, Kuro-Koi. Say it again.'_

'_It's not that fucking obvious,' the taller smirked. His crimson eyes glanced over at Fai as he licked his lips. He pinned the blond down again before a beeping sound disrupted the two. Kurogane groaned. 'I gotta go soon…'_

_Fai nodded. 'Yep.'_

_Kurogane's crimson eyes furrowed. 'This year's tournament is in Europe…Germany, I think.'_

_Fai nodded again. 'Yep.' Kurogane pulled off, a childish man latching onto his bicep. 'You're going to visit me again after you're done with this tournament, right?'_

_The tanned man sighed. 'What are you **talking** about? We **live** together.'_

_Fai swayed his head from side-to-side. 'Still-'_

'_Yeah,' Kurogane snorted, prying the other off. He stretched a moment or two. Fai stared at him with sad eyes. Kurogane smirked. 'Don't look at me like that. I'll fly you out with me next tournament.'_

_Fai shook his head again. 'It's alright I-'_

_Kurogane swept in, capturing the other's lips. 'No, it's not okay. What if some perv comes in and rapes you? Then there'll be no one to beat the livin' fuck out of him before they're taken underground.'_

_Fai smiled weakly. It lasted quite some time before the blond ran into the kitchen and handed the other his bag. A clumsy kiss was placed on the other's cheek. 'I love you, Kuro-Koi.'_

'_Yeah, yeah,' Kurogane grunted, making his way to the door. He looked back with a smirk. 'I can't believe you're not even driving me to the airport.'_

_Fai shrugged. 'It hurts too much to see you leave...'_

_Kurogane smirked. 'I'm gay.'_

_Fai's eyes lit up. 'Yes, you are. That wasn't too hard to say now, was it?'_

'_So drive me to the fucking airport,' the muscular man demanded in a growl._

_Fai sighed. 'Next time.'_

_Kurogane sighed. 'Whatever. I'll see you in a few weeks. Bye.'_

_The door closed shut and Fai sighed. It would be boring without his shy, stubborn boyfriend around. He smirked to himself. With a crack in the door, he glanced out into the hallway. Kurogane had left already…_

_He smirked, grabbing his bag and a pamphlet of papers. Searching through the messy stack he found his flight ticket. 'Flight 18972 to Heidelberg, Germany,' he giggled._

_Pulling a strap of the duffel bag over his right shoulder, he smirked. What would his Kuro-Pyon **think** when he saw him all cuddled up right next to him in the plane?_

_He walked out into the hall, but the door was shut abruptly from the hinged side. 'I **knew** it, damn you! There **had** to be a reason you didn't wanna drive me to the fucking airport!' Kurogane's voice growled._

_Fai giggled. 'You caught me, Kuro-Min. But you see, I just **couldn't** put my well-being over a pervert's life. Well then, shall we?'_

_Kurogane smirked. 'Damn right.'_

_Kurogane grabbed Fai's hand, leading the other down stairs. When they got to the sidewalk, people were probably going to talk… As he stared at Fai, he actually smiled. Who the Hell **cared** what anyone thought? They had every right to, after all. Whether they would survive his fist or not was another story. _

* * *

Afterthoughts: And they lived happily-ever-after! Not. Sorry. This is drama (scary, isn't it?) and thus cannot end, 'and they lived happily-ever-after,' until the very end. Reviews? Cookies? Yams? They're all appreciated. 


	2. Zharenye Krevetki

**Zharenye Krevetki**

Intro: -Saving Jane, 'Imperfection'- And the real story unfolds… The prologue is more of an epilogue, so it's set after the series… (heh) I'm going to warn you now – this story is completely fictional. **None** of these events could never take place as they do here. There is lots of drama towards the end and I assure you that two pretty boys do not fall in love after some teasing and a boat-load of manipulation.

A/N: See? See? There's the menu for you! (points down) I'm shutting up now…

* * *

**Ochen'Celes – Authentic Cuisine to you!**  
_Restaurant Hours_  
OPEN 5 DAYS A WEEK  
10 AM – 5 PM  
CLOSED SATURDAYS AND SUNDAYS

* * *

It had been quite some time since the last customer. Times like this were prime for breaks but it was quite lonely. The chef in the back was always ignoring him – no matter how angry he was able to make the other. He pulled at his black bow tie – that was his uniform – a simple, black bow-tie with a deep indigo, beautifully-embroidered vest with two tails in the back, a silk, button-up shirt partly open and a pair of very nice trousers. That was the same outfit he wore every day after he returned from school. It had to be that way – he was the manager of a very respectful restaurant, after all.

Yes, it was uncommon for a boy his age to be running a restaurant of this popularity at his tender age, but he had been doing so since he was ten years old. His thoughts of mundane problems were interrupted with the arrival of a customer. His bright, cerulean eyes focused on the boy – dressed in loose cargo pants, and a sweat shirt seeming two-sizes too big. The sleeves were rolled up in a messy manner and his bangs loosely dangled from their spiked position. This boy was probably from one of the poorer districts.

"Hmm…what kind of restaurant is this…?" He asked. It was late mid-day after the lunch-hour rush but before the dinner-time sprint. After searching about an hour for a fine-dining establishment, he found himself at this location.

The teenager was greeted by a similar-aged boy with a bright smile. "Hello and welcome to Ochen'Celes! This establishment serves authentic cuisine. Shall I seat you – maybe take your coat?"

The boy nodded, taking his coat and handing it to his blond host. He glanced around – the restaurant was a single room with what seemed an extra room for large parties. It was decorated in sleek accents and decorations with simple furnishings.

A certain painting of an icy, ocean scene on the wall caught his attention. Waves were crashing onto a small cottage. There were icebergs floating about on the other side of the ocean, though. On the right side of the picture, there were hard winds and hail but on the other side it was calm and settled. The rackety cottage was torn in between it all. As he stepped closer to the picture he realized it was a photo.

"May I?" the host asked, leading the boy to a seat. "My name is Fai. Please call me when you make your mind up. I'll be over in hasted pace."

The boy nodded. Glancing over to the photo again, he pointed to it. "Have you been there?"

Fai flipped his head, causing the golden strands of hair to flop to the other side. After a brief moment, a simple grin formed on his face. "Yes," he replied, "I was born there. My family moved out here soon afterwards. This ryotei has been in my family for quite some time. After my grand-mother passed away, we moved here to take over."

The boy twitched his crimson eyes. "I see. Sorry about that."

Fai tossed his head from side to side. "Don't worry about that. I didn't know her. Anyhow, are you ready to order?"

"Uh…yeah," the tan boy pointed to something on the menu and the blond nodded, leaving the other alone briefly. There was music going on in the background – a hard, etchy sounding instrument accompanied by a beautiful voice of a young girl. It was definitely foreign music – the language was not understandable.

Fai returned with a bright smile on his face. He was carrying a sleek-black tray that was shiny enough to show a reflection of ones' self when looked at. It carried a china glass with hot water and a heat-insulated teapot with enough hot water for about two more glasses. Alongside the tea was a little box with a few flavors of tea. Fai placed the tray on a mini-stand and allowed the boy to take his choice of tea.

"So," Fai began, "your order might take a while. Are you from around this part?"

The boy's eyes widened. "Is it in your job to harass your customers?"

The blond frowned. "It was a simple question. I didn't mean anything by it, you know – the small chat."

"My name is Kurogane. I come from a family who runs an onsen in the country. My family wants me to take over but I have no intention of doing so," Kurogane explained, "I want to pursue a life in the athletic field – kendo's my life and always will be. I was accepted in this year's tournament. I'll be participating. I've never been in a city before, so I came a week early to get the feel of things and get used to life out here."

Fai nodded. "I see. I guess…I can understand. Sometimes you feel so trapped within family matters. Things tangle up to the point of no escape."

The raven-haired boy grunted. "There's always escaping. You just gotta run away. I'm considering that, but there are really no plans so far… As long as they don't choose my wife for me, I think I'll be alright…"

Golden eyelashes settled mid-way on their azure hold. That was an option Fai had never once considered – arranged marriage. His family would probably choose a foreign bride from abroad for him…

"So you're a foreigner?" Kurogane asked.

Fai's golden locks bounced up and down. "Yes. We're formally from northern country overseas."

"Where?" the boy asked, taking a sip of his tea.

There was lingering silence before the blond sat upright and took the tray away. "…I'll go check up on your entrée."

As the flaxen boy left for the kitchen, Kurogane sighed. This kid must have some sort of complex over his past. People like that shouldn't keep things bottled up like he was, but then again, that advice could be applied to himself as well. After debating with himself (loosing desperately,) Fai returned.

The slender boy placed a strange-looking plate in front of the other. Kurogane stared at the concoction. "What the Hell is that?"

Fai flinched at the use of bad language; it was rude and unacceptable the way he was raised. "That would be your order," he calmly stated.

"Well what **is** it?" the boy demanded, seeming skeptical about the food.

Fai replaced the disgust in his mind with a tight grin. He smiled broadly with a matter-of-fact voice, "A great chef never gives out their secrets."

"A great chef doesn't kill their customers," a mumbling voice grumbled under a hushed breath.

Fai sat down contently with his elbow on the table and his cheek caressed in his hand. The boy stared at the groaning male. Every now and then a whimper of disgust filled the room, but for the most part it was silent with the background music clashing against the sound of silverware scratching the plate.

"How…How the Hell do you use these things?" Kurogane cried in defeat. He flung the fork across the room. The silver piece landed in the wall, making four miniscule holes in their resting space. Fai frowned.

"I'm going to ask that you don't throw our silverware, Kuro-Pyu," Fai stated with a somewhat serious tone.

The other boy shook his head with his upper-lip twitching. "Wh-What is **up** with that damn name?" Kurogane demanded.

"Well, you're big and strong," Fai explained, pulling the fork out with some difficulty. He groaned in discomfort until the fork finally gave way. Fai examined the holes it make and frowned again. It would be hard to seal these holes up before the dinner sprint. Looking back at his customer, he grinned. "A puppy – that's what you're like."

Unbelieving eyes trembled with a furious blush. A puppy was a baby doggie – er, dog and any baby animal was considered, 'cute.' On top of that, he was given some freaky nick-name – this was beyond his human capacity.

"What gives you any right to call me anything like that?" Kurogane demanded again. He was the customer here, he could demand whatever the Hell he wanted, he reasoned.

Fai frowned once more after returning from the kitchen. There was a screaming sound after a clinking noise – the chef probably saw the bent fork in all its shining glory. "You broke our piece and put four hard-to-fix holes in my wall and now you think you have the right to yell at me? My, Kuro-Tan, you have some guts. It's a wonder that your family still wants you to take over their onsen. You have none of the necessary skills to run an establishment of that level. I don't think I would even hire you as a waiter for this restaurant."

Kurogane growled at the other, signaling his leave. He flung a twenty-five-dollar bill on the table for the meal. A grumbled, 'thanks,' left his mouth before he was caught by the collar.

He flipped his head to glare at the blond who caught him. His eyes flashed a bright, bloody red.

"You are going to pay for that fork, yes?" a sadistic voice assured, smiling gently at the other's fierce glower.

"Hell no," Kurogane replied, slapping the other's wrist away. He smirked. "It's just a fork."

"It's a fork that costs one-hundred-and-twenty-five dollars for a set of five," Fai replied. "Alone that's twenty-five dollars for one, and that's not counting the holes in the wall. You are going to pay for the damages, yes? Or shall I take that out of your pay-check?"

"My…what?" Kurogane glared with a fierce glare. They widened a tad. "What the Hell are you talking about?"

"Kuro-Pyon doesn't seem like the type to have reserved a hotel room to stay at. Was he expecting to sleep on the streets?" Fai teased while biting his tongue. It was true – Kurogane gulped. Fai continued, "On top of that, you have the gall to waltz into someone's restaurant and break their property. Why don't you take responsibility for once?"

Kurogane's glower didn't faltered but cold sweat ran down his forehead profusely. "S-So what do you propose?"

"I'll give you food and board and even a place to practice your kendo, but you have to work for me free in your spare time!" Fai cheered, clasping his hands together tightly.

Kurogane blinked in amazement before he was grabbed by the collar without a reply. It didn't matter what he said or however much he cursed – the blond was definitely stronger than he looked, dragging him across the floor. It was somewhere between the lines Kurogane figured this might be one of the longest segments of his life…

* * *

Afterthoughts: Okay, so chapter one is finished. This fic will only take place during Kurogane's stay. Then the fic ends. (Nyah!) Not too long, yaya! (smiles) Please review, they make me happy and I have the best puppy-dog eyes ever. (puppy-dog eyes) 


	3. Semolina Kasha

**Semolina Kasha  
**

Intro: -David Bowie, 'Dancing With Myself'- Well...this chapter was quick to write! It was just a little idea I wanted to incorporate, but nothing went smoothly, so it got its own chapter… (blinks)

A/N: No notes, but please enjoy.

* * *

**Ochen'Celes – Authentic Cuisine to you!**  
_Location_  
CLOW HILLS PLAZA  
7694 E. Oto Parkway, Suite No. 7  
CLAMP, WONDERLAND 89119

* * *

Two days passed. The staff was by now well-acquainted with the new-comer. Kurogane was a hard worker and executed his job wonderfully. Even Fai had to take his hat off to the other in numerous occasions. Yes, it was like Kurogane had a spot in this establishment even before his arrival. 

Fai couldn't complain. For once his parents were out of his hair and he had someone to talk to. Of course, talking to someone was rather awkward after such a long time. Most of the time he ranted for hours – mostly to himself, but the other listened intently even if he said otherwise.

"Kuro-Cho! Time to close up the restaurant!" the blond cheered, locking the doors shut. Summers were the best. Fai's parents always vacationed to the, 'mother-ship,' as he called it, with his sister. His grandfather would occasionally visit to make sure things were in order but that was practically once a week. The restaurant had a few rooms on the second floor – Fai usually roomed up there for the summers. Only now, things were better – he had someone to actually interact with.

As the raven-haired boy cleared up the last few tables, Fai giggled. He should probably do something naughty today… Grabbing a case, he lugged it upstairs. A crimson eye glared at the package the blond carried up suspiciously as he swept the floor. He shrugged it off, climbing up the stairs after the other.

"…What is that?"

Fai snickered. "Well, because Kuro-Rin is working for food and board, I thought I'd give him a treat," the male explained, opening the case. Kurogane's jaw practically dropped. "This is the best vodka money can buy, Kuro-Pippi! Lets' enjoy ourselves tonight!"

"That is **not** coming out of my pay," Kurogane snarled.

Fai's smile perked upwards. "Oh yes it is."

The other male gritted his teeth. "Then I don't want any."

Fai shrugged, popping a bottle cork open. "It's coming out of your pay _anyways_," Fai giggled. A cold bead of sweat ran down Kurogane's nape.

**-O-**

"That…wash amashing, Kuro-Shwee!" Fai slurred, practically pounded onto the floor. His body was limply lying on the ground with barely any restrictions. He would have moved but his body would not allow him such courtesy. A pale face was flushed with a bright pink and his eyes were unfocused. "Drink another!"

Kurogane was looking lifeless as well, propped against a wall. His raven eyelashes batting up and down – his scarlet eyes fighting to stay awake. "There'sh…no way…in Hell…" he garbled before slinking onto his side.

Kurogane's eyes somehow focused onto Fai – a somewhat feminine structure despite the dignified masculinity. He was long, slender, with beautiful skin and hair, and the face on an angel. Had he been a woman – Kurogane would probably be attracted to him. Screw that, his senses were so freaking off right now that Fai looked attractive to his eyes.

Fai smirked a tidbit, batting his eyelashes. Eventually the blond found the strength and determination to crawl over to the other and snuggle in place. Kurogane would have probably attacked the other at the motion had he realized it. Fortunately for Fai, Kurogane had not. Fai cuddled into the other's chest, placing a kiss on the male's forehead briefly. "Good night, Kuro-Bin."

**-O-**

Hangovers. They were worse than what other's made them out to be. This was his first, despite how much liquor he had drank in his life. Yes, he had drunk all types of liquor but never drank enough of any to get drunk off of it. He sighed a moment, examining the situation: Kurogane dead cold in his sleep, shirt loosely open and Fai sleeping over him with a hand on the other male's right chest pectoral. Fai's blushed a momentarily before flipping his head up. A screeching sound entered his head. Hangovers really did suck.

He stretched his arms up, finally aware of the real world. There were empty bottles of liquor all over the room. Some of them were still dripping residue of excess liquor and back-washed spit. Fai's smile seemed to glow at the environment, though. He tapped the other on the head.

Tanned eyelids flickered up and down until they opened. At the least amount of light entering his iris, he clenched them shut and rolled onto his side. Hands grabbed the ears – a lousy attempt at stopping the noise, probably.

"You're awake, Kuro-Puppy!" Fai cheerfully stated with a smile.

Kurogane groaned. "No thanks to you. Keep your freaking voice down… It freaking hurts… How can you be this happy this early…?"

Fai smiled weakly. "Do you want me to help you?" A crimson eye poked up skeptically. Eventually a raven-haired head flopped up and down. Fai nodded, closing in the space between them. He placed a simple kiss on the other's lips.

Kurogane jerked away, covering his mouth with his hands. "Wh-What the Hell are you thinking?"

"I just gave you a kiss," Fai giggled with a faint blush. He twisted a lock of golden strands into his finger. "Doesn't it make you feel better? I know it made _me_ feel better."

Kurogane blushed. This kid was psychotic – crazy beyond comprehension. But…now that Fai mentioned it, he _did_ feel better. Kurogane's cheeks flushed up – he liked this guy kissing him? No! That was just…wrong. And still he couldn't feel the least bit guilty as Fai giggled to himself in pleasure.

Fai scooted in closer. "Want me to kiss you again?" Kurogane blushed, involuntarily nodding his head. Fai grinned, planting another kiss on the other's lips. As their heads parted from one another, Fai blushed, flipping his head to the right in a teasing manner.

About then, Kurogane became aware of the situation. He pushed Fai away, his eyes widening. "Don't get me wrong. I **do not** swing that way. I **do not** want people talking about me in that kind of way," he snarled. Kurogane ran out of the room. His hands were covering his mouth as if he was disgusted. As he reached the bathroom, he pounded a fist into the wall. It was just a late-reaction with the alcohol…that **had** to be it… He touched his lips again with a confused blush.

* * *

Afterthoughts: This is my first story with uneven chapter lengths... (silence) Anyhow, for those who have stuck with me for a while, you might have realized that I forgot to plug this in earlier. And...it has a pretty large importance time- and relationship-wise, too. (sweat drop) I'm sorry for an inconvenience I might have cause you! 


	4. Svinina V Medovoy Glazuri

**Svinina V Medovoy Glazuri**

Intro: -Bangles, 'Eternal Flame'- I like my idea, but I don't think it's going in the right direction…

A/N: Hrm, I'm not honestly quite sure where they are. I'd say Japan just because of ryotei and onsen, but that's not exactly my thoughts on the setting…

* * *

**Ochen'Celes – Authentic Cuisine to you!**  
_ WE DELIVER!_  
Delivery Charge $2.00, 5-Mile radius  
Minimum $15.00 purchase (NO CHECK)  
CASH, VISA CARD, MASTER CARD

* * *

It had been a week-and-a-half since Kurogane was asked to stay with Fai. Truthfully, 'asked,' wasn't the right word for the situation. Kurogane was _forced_ to stay with Fai to work off his debt. He was dubbed, 'the big puppy,' among other inconsequential nick-names among the waiters and waitresses. Truth be told, Kurogane couldn't **wait** to leave this chaos. Every single person who worked at this restaurant was psychotic – even the customers would a chuckle with a friendly glance upon hearing the names of affection.

Somehow, for some reason, Kurogane was jealous. The entire staff acted like a wonderful family – like the family he was meant to have, never to be. He shook his head. His past was not meant to haunt him but to help him avoid the mistakes he made. But they weren't mistakes he could fix or even circumvent – they never were. He coughed a brief moment.

It was early morning. Ochen'Celes had been open for a good hour or so. There had been a few customers for the early-early morning shift, but even the morning breakfast rush had not come. It was amazing how people could stuff this terrible-tasting food down their throats so early in the morning… He coughed again.

"Are you feeling okay, Kuro-Min? You don't look too good. In fact, I'd say that you look downright bad…" Fai observed. He couldn't complain, though – for the past week, the big puppy had been pulling double-shifts for his keep. He had informed the male that the motion was unnecessary but the said boy continued to do so. Maybe that was why Kuro-Mune looked so sick?

Kurogane grunted. He didn't feel good – even sweeping the floor of the last customers was a challenge. Gods only knew he didn't _look _good now. And it was all because he thought the damn blond had something on him. How Fai managed to so this every single day of his life was beyond capability. He coughed again, this time his hacking sounding very grotesque.

With a concerned expression, Fai sighed in defeat. There was no way he could let his star waiter of the week fall to illness. If he did that, there was no doubt the staff would be over-working over-time with the crowds they were pulling in. "My, my, Kuro-Tan. We can't have you infecting our dear customers with a bug, now, can we? You should take the day off."

Kurogane shook his head violently from side-to-side. If he took a single day off, there would be no telling _what_ Fai would do to him afterwards. Still, the athletic boy feared on his behalf – his tournament started tomorrow. If he was still sick by then, there would be no doubt loose to some half-assed dimwit in a heart beat.

Fai sighed in an exasperated tone. He disappeared into the kitchen before arriving momentarily. A psychotic grin was plastered on his face. It was grins like this that made the other boy skeptical.

You see, Fai wore that same damn grin the very first moment Fai initiated a, '_real_,' conversation with Kurogane. Of course, somehow that conversation led to the big question – whether he liked little bunnies or kitty-cats better. That grin broadened on the first night – when Fai told Kurogane the rule was that they just _had_ to sleep together in the same bed because there was no room elsewhere. Even more, Fai taught the other to use silverware – the result deadly, how to make simple entrées – ending even worse than the silverware, and forced the other to wear his uniform as a joke – **_that_** result too horrific to mention – all with that grin.

Yes, Kurogane knew better in this single week than to trust that grin. "What?" he choked out in a manly voice. It was clear the question was against his will.

"We're going to the ocean," Fai stated lightly. It was demanding. He knew that Kurogane couldn't object to his will because the taller boy was riding off of him. Yes, Fai knew this and he was using it to his advantage. "You can borrow my swim-trunks, Kuro-Byong. They're in the fifth drawer if you're interested.

"_Of course_," Fai slurred, rethinking his pattern of attack, "you would look funny in my clothes, huh? That's okay. I know a big puppy just like you – two, in fact. No, wait, three. Yeah I'm sure Toya will give you his swim-wear. If that fails, ask Saiga. Hee hee, I don't know if Kuro-Chii wants to do that, though. Well, as a last resort, you can ask Rikou. I don't think he'll give it to you, though… Ah! We're going to miss the high-noon rush! Hurry up, Kuro-Poi!" Fai spewed out. The phrases clashed against each other like ketchup and mustard – only ending up together better than they began. The blond grinned a moment or two in his victory before twirling elsewhere with what seemed a faint blush.

Kurogane growled. Things like **this **always happened to _him_. And right now, they were as bad as things got – or so he thought. God only knows he was wrong - so, so very wrong.

**-O-**

"Kuro-Chan! Isn't this ex-cite-ing? Yay!" Fai squealed. Somehow the shorted boy seemed more than **thrilled** about this idea. Why the ocean made him happier than a dog in heat was flabbergasting.

Kurogane glowered in a pouting tempter-tantrum. He **hated** this idea. "Why are we even going?" he groaned.

A fair eyebrow poked up. "Why else? To relax Kuro-Myu, of course! He looks like he needs to recoup!" Fai emitted. He flailed his arms up and down in a motion. Eventually they were flung down on Kurogane's shoulders. A blushing boy – the direct object – made a, 'hmph,'-ing sound.

"The lunch rush is going to pass in a while. Is it okay to leave the restaurant like this?" Kurogane asked. He wasn't shoving the other off – **yet**. Oh, Gods knew one of these days he would shove the blond off harder than a professional wrestler. In fact, when he did, was going to be something like Goldberg – yeah, that hard. Kurogane shoved his precious, brainless thoughts to the back of his mind. Those were for very private moments he was by himself to ponder over…

Fai nodded, his golden locks flopping up and down. "Yep! Someone's taking care of the ryotei! It'll be alright!"

Another, 'hmph,' filled the air. Squirming into a more comfortable position, Fai managed to stay latched onto Kurogane's collarbone. He received a gruff reply for the movement: "Who?"

"…Just the regular staff," Fai cheerfully stated with a hard grin. He charged the subject: "Your tournament is tomorrow."

Kurogane nodded with a smirk. What seemed like determination and excitement overflowed into his eyes. For a brief moment anxiety flashed in those crimson orbs. That emotion soon dissolved into a harder glare of stimulation. It was strange – Kurogane seemed like he was…happy. It was a long awaited emotion that the young entrepreneur wanted to see for quite some time but it just seemed wrong at that moment. The aggressive male disgorges, "It's going to be great. In fact, I'm going to have the best damn time I've ever had! I know it!"

The blond was reassured in the other's newfound faith. It was an idle blind faith – or so he convinced himself. Fai nodded with closed eyes. "I'm sure you will. You seem like the determined type. You can go anywhere you want…" There was a somber tone in the flaxen male's voice.

Kurogane barely noticed the wavering voice. He was too pumped. "This is just Regionals, through. Nationals will be, like, five-times better! My blood is boiling just thinking about it! I'm so damn energized!"

Fai sighed with a simple snicker. "Maybe…you can stay over if you make it. I mean, when you participate in the Nationals."

Kurogane blushed to that of a cherry for a reason or another. "I **will** get into the Nationals! There are no, 'ifs,' about that," he affirmed unhurriedly, "but…when I do…I guess I can do that. Just a little visit, though! You'd work me to death and I can't be stressed for Nationals," Kurogane scoffed.

Fai blinked his cobalt eyes a moment or two before a pale pink covered his cheeks. His eyes widened as he went on to sputter his next statement. "That would make me so happy, Kuro-Yan! You'd visit a total stranger?"

"You're not a complete stranger – no matter **how** much I wish that were the case," Kurogane sneered.

"Aw! Is Kuro-Min professing his love to little old me?" Fai teased. He received a smack on the forehead for that comment. After the blond detached from the other, he rubbed his head profusely. A crying wail of how the big puppy had just bit him rang through the entire bus. "K-Kuro-Tyang! It hurts! Make it all better!" he howled, holding his head upright.

Kurogane grunted. Scarlet eyes glanced to the side as if he didn't care. He just jolted his head to the right with a swing of his nose. Actually, it was cute considering the boy looked like a spoiled brat.

Fai cried melodramatically with the faux tears in his eyes. "Aw, c'mon Kuro-Wanko! One kiss won't hurt you!"

Kurogane's ruby eyes fixated on Fai for a brief moment before looking out of the window. "If I do that, people will talk."

**-O-**

"Wow! Isn't the beach _fun_, Kuro-Rin!" Fai cheered, bouncing over the place. Kurogane scoffed at that. He finally deducted that Fai was an amazing person. Not even an hour of building sandcastles, two-hours-and-a-half of playing beach volleyball, thirty minutes of walking along the shoreline, and ten minutes of rest jumbled with useless chatter could wear out the blond. He himself was exhausted and that was not dramatizing anything at all.

Fai sat down quietly next to the tanned boy. They had a jumbo beach umbrella to shade them from the sun. Although it was late-afternoon, the sun was still shining its rays down on the beach-front citizens brightly. On the sand were towels of bright colors – both tie-dyed – and an enlarged bag with beach necessities inside it. Seeing as the raven-haired boy was worn out, the other joined him in the peace.

"Are you tired already, Kuro-Pii? How do you expect to fair against the other boys tomorrow?" Fai giggled. He lay down on his towel scooting in closer to Kurogane.

"You're just a ball of never-ending, hyper-acting energy from a nuclear reactor," replied Kurogane. His right arm was covering his face – Fai couldn't see his eyes. Due to this fact, Fai hovered above the boy with a smirk on his face. Pale lips were licked before a soft finger poked Kurogane in the chest. A set of crimson eyes jolted open, his body muscles tensed.

Fai giggled. That response was amazing. Kuro-Ma was so alert for being such a big puppy! He moved his fingers around the other male's chest in a circular motion. The third time around his wrist has caught in the puppy's hand.

"Are you freaking gay or what?"

Fai's smile faltered at tidbit. The smile was still plastered on. Against his will he was able to choke out a phrase. "Isn't that obvious?"

"That you're obviously gay or obviously trying to cover it up?" Kurogane demanded. His eyes were flaring in their glare. He clenched his hands, squeezing the wrist to the point where it felt like it would break. Kuro-Hai was really strong.

A broadened grin pasted itself on Fai's face. "Kudos for you, Kuro-Fu. What are you going to do about it?" Kurogane's eyes widened as if Fai had just said the most horrifying thing in Earth. Fai crossed his arms in a pout. "Oh come on! It's not like I have some weird disease that you're magically going to transfuse because of it!" His cerulean eyes bent down in a frown.

Kurogane sighed. He couldn't wiggle his way out of this. He was working under this kid for food and board – if he left he probably end up shriveling out on the streets. Hell, that might be better. "But now that we're on the subject, Kuro-Pon, would you mind if I tagged along with you tomorrow? Who _knows_ what kind of hotties will be sweating in their body fluids and tears!"

Kurogane pointed to the ocean. He needed a walk. Now.

**-O-**

Fai sighed. That was an _amazing_ reaction! Who **knew** this big puppy was so _expressive_? Not that he was a total gay, he scratched his head. He thought to himself that he did like girls but couldn't recall any. A knot in his stomach formed. Oh well – he shoved it to the back of his mind. He could keep playing along with this happy-go-lucky gay thing, it was fun.

Kurogane returned momentarily with a hard, emotionless stare. "Am I attractive?"

"Only a fool would say otherwise," Fai replied with a psychotic grin.

Kurogane gulped. This was too weird. "Just don't touch me, you fag." Then he returned to the sea as if to contemplate the phrase he just said.

Fai giggled. Oh, this was so much fun… What he should do next. Maybe he should find the puppy's breaking point? Then another thought hit: when did he get so sadistic? He sighed, brushing that thought away. He looked at Kurogane with wanting eyes. It was such a shame Kurogane couldn't see what a fine catch he was…

**-O-**

"I just need to convince him that I'm straight…" Kurogane murmured. About then, he remembered the incident a few days ago. That memory would **not** be helping any. Looking about, he saw a very attractive life-guard – a woman, of course. She was well-figured with hair spilling out like a fountain of ink. Of course – the drowning technique!

**-O-**

"Kuro-Kichi doesn't even like me. Who am I kidding? It's just a waste…" Fai muttered, digging his head into a palm. His wonderfully cynical thoughts had been tainted with self-drowning provisions of anguish and angst. However, they were soon interrupted when a voice pierced into the air.

"Some guy is **drowning**! Get a lifeguard! Quick!"

Fai's attention perked up. Kuro-Boi was definitely not the type to drown, but then again, Kuro-Fun didn't seem like the type to get along well with water, either. In fact, the whole time they had been here they hadn't even gone too far into the water. What if Kuro-Pei didn't know how to swim? He'd die!

So Fai found himself rushing out neck-and-neck with a lady lifeguard. The prize of beating the other was in the form of performing mouth-to-mouth with the big puppy. That may not have appealed to many people greatly, but it was cloud-nine for Fai. Kurogane's body lay atop water.

The lifeguard gasped a moment – giving Fai prime time to grab the drowning boy (a/n: he really was drowning right now.) Together the two pulled the boy to shore, executing the procedure for mouth-to-mouth. Kurogane followed all the signs of normal procedure. Fai grinned for a moment – this was just his devil's luck.

"Stay back!" the life-guard announced. She paced her hands up as people gathered into a crowd.

Fai giggled while squirming in anticipation. "I know him. He's a close friend of mine. May I?"

The woman poked an eyebrow up, but volunteers were appreciated. She allowed the blond to work his magic. Fai took a deep breath, straddling the body underneath him. His quirky smile broadened. This was going to be fun.

So Fai kissed Kurogane, lightly pumping his hands on the other's chest every so often. Kurogane – who returned to the world of the living – thought the one atop him was the lady lifeguard. So of course the big puppy returned the kiss willingly, pushing his tongue into the one's mouth. Fai gave himself in and Kurogane's hand slid up Fai's arm, caressing the other's silky-soft hair. As the kiss broke, he opened his eyes slowly to see the giggling blond on top.

Kurogane swore he would kill him. His instincts told him to do so – '_Kill him! You know you want to! You need to loosen up before the tourney anyways!' _ He took the advice. Somewhere as he chased the giggling idiot along the shore-line, he forgot why they were even arguing in the first place.

And for the first time, people talked about Kurogane in that kind of way.

* * *

Afterthoughts: **Weekly** updates on this story until I finish it, alright? I'm going to try my best! Reviews are nice motivation, by the way. 


	5. Kuritsa V Vine

**Kuritsa V Vine**

Intro: -Bare Naked Ladies, 'Pinch Me'- Okay. I feel like I officially fail at life. I'm sorry to anybody expecting the weekly uploads. I know that's what I promised, and I know that's what I failed to deliver. Nothing I can say can make up for it, I know. (head desk) I realized that I forgot to upload (the real) chapter two and then had to re-work half the story since it didn't make sense. (sweat drop) Again, apologies. I'm going to finish this story by the end of the Summer, otherwise I might go into a little hole and die.

A/N: This chapter should be a little shorter than the rest…or not. I'm not really sure right now… (heh)

* * *

**Ochen'Celes – Authentic Cuisine to you!  
**_LUNCH SPECIALS _  
$3.25 – Dine-in **ONLY **– 10 AM – 3 PM  
Includes: Soup of the Day, Egg Roll, and steamed/fried rice

* * *

Kurogane had won his first match. It was a simple match – nothing challenging to say the least. It was over fairly quick with no consequential material to mention. Fai had been blabbering useless phrases the last thirty minutes before the match even began, so due to the head-ache a good fifteen minutes of the competition was wasted on the raven-haired boy chasing his companion.

After the contest was finished, Kurogane grabbed his bag out of the locker room. Fai was waiting for him, still running around like a maniac; scaring random people who walked a little too close (the poor souls who could actually hear what he was yelling about.) With a sigh, the tanned boy karate chopped the other in the head. "Keep it down. You're scaring away people you don't even know."

Fai pouted. His golden eyebrows bent down like a child who had just gotten scolded for the first time in his life. Melodramatic tears rolled down his face as he began crying at the top of his lungs. "Kuro-Pyon! I'm sooooo sorry! I was just excited that you won! I-I-"

Kurogane buried his forehead in a hand. Fai was such a hassle sometimes. "Whatever," he snarled, grabbing the other by the wrist. "Let's just get out of here. I'm freaking tired – if you make me work today I'm going to be damn angry."

Fai giggled innocently as if he hadn't planned on it the whole day. "I know, Kuro-Byun. That's why he's going to do me a little favor to compensate."

A crimson eye grimaced skeptically. "What exactly is going through that perverted, queer mind of yours?"

Fai sighed with frustration. His hand ran through the messy blond hair with grace. Since the beach incident, Kurogane had been dubbing him with derogatory name-calling. "Just for that comment you have to kiss me," he stated. He grabbed two hard hands, facing forward Kurogane now.

A raven-colored eyebrow perked upwards. "You gotta be kidding."

"It's no different than being drunk – you _like_ me. It's true, and there's nothing you can do about it. Just fess up," Fai insisted. He switched his eyes into those of a deadly puppy-dog plea. "_Please_? Just a little one?" And Kurogane gave him a kiss on the lips. Fai's cheeks perked upwards. "You still have to work your over-time."

**-O-**

"You're a bad kisser, Kuro-Ko." Fai once pointed out. Kurogane shrugged it off. With a pout, the blond persisted, "Why is that? Did he give his first kiss to me?" There was a certain teasing, cynical, and sneering hue in his tone. His eyes flashed psychotically with desire.

Red cheeks flushed up more brilliantly than they began. "S-So what?"

Fai smirked, snickering, "See? I _knew_ Kuro-Poyo liked me! Eh? Eh?" Kurogane's ribs were nudged with Fai's elbow with each, 'eh.' The taller male just looked down – somewhat in shame of his feelings. Fai's eyes lit up brightly. "Can you at least say it to my face? Can you at least say, 'Yeah, I like you,' Kuro-Ryu?"

Kurogane's eyes clenched shut. "I don't like you."

**-O-**

It was boring. Since Kurogane had been participating in his tournament, Fai had been alone lately. He had seen each and every match his big puppy participated in, but due to that he had to over-exert himself. Many times he'd work cleaning up the ryotei while Kurogane rested. On top of that, the nights where they would usually drink the night away were now strictly for rest – it would be difficult if Kurogane had a hangover that early in the morning.

"Kuro-Gyu? Aren't you bored?" Fai inquired one night.

Kurogane was pretty rested tonight. Of course, the boy would have no qualms about sleeping more during the night. Kurogane shook his head, still halfway asleep. "Not really…"

Fai's lips pursed into a pout. "I am!"

Kurogane sighed, awoken by the other's high-pitched, screechy voice. "Just…bake a cake or something." Fai shook his head, his blond locks swaying from side-to-side. Kurogane sighed once more. As any boy his age, he thought of the perfect idea. "Porn. Ya gotta have some around here, right?"

Fai's face squashed into a skeptical expression. "I don't think we should…" he drifted with a tone of melancholy.

Kurogane glared harshly. "If there's some around, you watch it while your folks are out. It's as simple as that – there are no exceptions! To think you had an ace up your sleeve! Gah. What is wrong with you?"

Fai's face lost its color. His voice floated about in the air, "It's in my grand-father's room…"

Kurogane nodded. Every summer, Fai told him, his main family – father, mother, and sister – would leave to the mainland. Due to this, he would stay behind and managed the ryotei. His grandfather would leave with his main-family about three weeks to visits his wife's grave. Because of this, Fai used the small living spaces on the second floor of the ryotei as his summer home.

Fai said the floor-plan was as simple as simple got. It consisted of a kitchen, three dining rooms, a breakfast nook, two living rooms, three lofts, a computer room, a dressing room, a study, seven balconies, three full bathrooms, and five bedrooms – two which were master bedrooms and each one had walk-in closets, mini-refrigerators, and mini-bars. To Kurogane, this was more of a luxury hotel – better than that, even. The whole property flowed in a unified décor that matched the restaurant downstairs.

Kurogane had inspected each and every room except for one – the smaller master-bedroom. He had seen the bigger master-bedroom and because of this, Fai said he had no need of seeing the other master bedroom. Later on, Kurogane learned that the room belonged to Fai's grandfather who was only around one week of the summer.

"Your old-man watches porn?" Kurogane asked, somewhat intrigued at that. He always figured seniors lived to yell at the youth and criticize them and then died. Fai's grandfather must be a very interesting, open-minded person…

Fai giggled a moment, "It's more of a special guest room. Anything you'd need is in that room… Anyhow, I'm not sure if he's ever watched it personally. I'm just speaking out of chance. I don't think you'd want to see my collection, so-"

Kurogane's eye twitched. This punk-kid had a collection of his own? They're family must be loaded! But then again, Fai was quite open about his homosexuality so… "No," a harsh voice stated, eyes clenched shut as his hair swayed from side-to-side furiously.

Fai shrugged. "Do you want me to find the heterosexual stack or the lesbian?" he asked innocently – as if it was a completely normal thing to do. Kurogane shivered at that possibility.

"Whichever."

Fai nodded with a grin spreading out by the second. "Right. Be right back," he cooed.

**-O-**

Kurogane's mouth flapped open and shut. He had always had suspicions about it, but up until now, he had never been sure of woman-on-woman sex. In all honesty, this was new. It was new seeing two women on the screen actually kiss each other – actually play and fondle with each other – actually fuck each other. His face was bright red.

Fai giggled with a brilliant smile. "Kuro-Chyang never knew the secrets of-"

Kurogane's hand covered the other male's mouth. He gasped as the dominant one dipped into the other again, jerking her around. It almost looked as if he would pass out of shock. Fai's grin beamed. He scooted in closer, pecking Kurogane's cheek. The older boy nearly had a heart-attack, moving as far away from Fai as quickly as possible.

"Wh-Wha-Wh-What the **Hell** are you doing?" Kurogane stuttered, covering his cheek with a palm. His face was flushed in a violent scarlet.

"Kuro-Pin blushes more when I kiss him than when he watches pornography!" Fai wailed, locking his slender arms around Kurogane's shoulders. The elder continued to blush. Fai's smile perked upwards. "Kuro-Tan never gets any kissing practice, huh?"

Cherry-red eyes bent in anger. "Th-That's none of your business."

Fai snuggled into the other male's chest a tad. "If you'd like…you can practice on me…" Kurogane gulped, shaking his head. Elegant shoulders shrugged. "Whatever. The offer's on the table…" And Fai strolled over to the room for the night.

**-O-**

"Kuro-Mune, are we friends?" Fai chortled. He was unaware of the response he would receive – the perfect reason to ask. An answer equivalent to the blushing expression he expected would be nice. However, if the one were to give a response completely unexpected, that would be the best.

Kurogane's attention was piqued as it was most days. It was late night – far too late for this sort of inconsequential conversation. Still, it was conversation like these that relaxed him after his tournaments. With a sigh, he wondered what kind of reaction to make – he knew what Fai wanted and thus could not give it to him. He snorted, ruffling his nose, "…Yeah. We're cool…for now. Try any gay-ass quirks and I'll kill you, though."

Fai nodded with a sadistic grin on his face. "So we're friends that kiss?" Kurogane glared at the blond boy. His gaze was sharp with penetrating force. Fai sighed airily, jumping up from the counter. "Whatever. I'm going to finish up the main room, Kuro-Min," Fai giggled as he gave the taller male a peck on the neck. He left with a sway in his hips. Kurogane grunted.

It had been a few days since _that _incident… Since then, Fai had been planting kisses all over Kurogane whenever he received the chance. The big puppy wasn't killing the blond, but there was no chance in Hell he'd admit it. Things were peaceful in their own sort of way.

Kurogane washed the last dish of the day – the dining establishment had been closed for about three hours. Dishes were the final chore of the day. The soap fell of, creating swirls of suds in the sink. Kurogane's brow bent into a glower. He did like it when Fai kissed him…

* * *

Afterthoughts: And we have reached the turning point… 


	6. Sochni Tverskie

**Sochni Tverskie**

Intro: -Romanyi Rota, 'Diri, Diri, So Kerdjan?'- My dog just had more puppies… We think something is wrong with her, though, because she had one pup but now it's been over ten hours since she delivered the first. She has this bump so we think there's another pup but it's not coming out… (sweat drop) Now that I've officially grossed you out, let's continue with the story!

A/N: Filler chapter! Or, at least, it was supposed to be. It was going to be a little short to balance the other chapters but that didn't work… (sweat drop) Actually, this chapter now holds a very important role… (blinks)

* * *

**Ochen'Celes – Authentic Cuisine to you!  
**_Special Children's Menu  
_SAY **NO** TO THE KASHA OF THE PAST!  
New, Children-Approved Kasha is served with Jam and Honey!  
Meals include a special children's prize!

* * *

Kurogane was cutting a corner when he heard. It was completely and utterly accidental – he had just finished the restaurant rounds and was taking his break. Fai – who he absolutely had **no** feelings for whatsoever mind you, or so he'd been trying to convince himself – had been taking his break and was officially gone a good fifteen minutes over. Kurogane was going to unleash Hell upon the quirky blond male but after hearing what he did… He suspected that it would be better if he didn't. 

**-O-**

_Fai had been in the hallways of the upstairs unit silently sobbing over a corded phone. His face was buried in his hand and luscious golden bangs. Kurogane shouldn't have seen Fai in this state ever. Yet he was seeing it live in person. And he was hearing Fai's raspy voice choke through the swallowed-back replies and cries. '…Um, I think so… Yes, father. Yes, I understand. Is that all…?' _

'_I just don't want to see you getting hurt again Fai,' a muffled voice replied through the phone._

_Fai smiled weakly, a tear slipping out through his right eye. 'Kurogane is a good guy, father. He'll be gone by the time Grandfather comes home and everything will be like nothing happened. I'm sure. Believe me.'_

_A skeptical, 'hmph,' screeched through the air. 'I'd like to believe you, Fai, trust me. It's just…after Ashura…I don't know what to think! You say this boy is just a friend, but… I don't' want to hear about you getting hurt again from your mother. Is this boy __**really**__ just a friend?'_

'_**Yes**__, father! Yes! He's __**just**__ a friend! Ashura was an accident! That wasn't even my fault!' Fai pleaded in a scream. His eyes widened as his body tensed up. Kurogane felt tension vibrated loudly as if a horrible memory resurfaced. Things didn't make sense._

'_People have __**died**__ for you, Fai. It's your entire fault. At least…try to live your life with some honor,' Fai's, 'father,' asked of the boy._

_Fai nodded, now biting his bottom lip. 'I got it… But…if I do end up liking this boy…what will be the consequences…?'_

_Silence lingered for over ten minutes. Kurogane supposed he should get back to the restaurant. His break was more than over. 'You are a dirty boy, as I'm sure you're aware. You've been reminded every day and raised in an envirnonment where nothing can go wrong from that point on… So tell me, is it really necessary for punishment?'_

'_I…don't ever want to see him again. I hate looking at the damned thing but if you force me to confront him…I'll kill myself.' Fai sighed loudly as he slumped deeper. His back still rested against the wall yet he was so bunched up into a ball one might suppose he was boxed into an invisible corner._

_The man replied, 'I will take necessary measures. You can admit to the world what you wish but you are my son and your mother's son. You will take over the ryotei, you will marry a reasonable woman, and you will keep yourself chaste until the day comes when we will decide what's best. If not, know that I will have no regrets handing you over to that man. Whether he hurt you or not…it's only your fault. I will not regret just selling you over to Ashu-'_

_Fai hung up the phone. He threw it at the opposite wall with such a velocity to break the phone. Kurogane stared wide-eyed. He mentally told his legs to move but they would not. He was glued into place. Fai let a few more tears roll down before he rubbed them clean and ran back down to the restaurant again. He was shocked to see the item blocking his way was a large, speechless puppy sitting flat on the floor with bent eyebrows and a disgusted look. He gulped._

**-O-**

There was an awkward silence that night during dinner. The normal smiles that were plastered about Fai's face were brighter than normal and stretched to an extent. There were ten more plates than usual and the mundane seating arrangement had been altered. Fai usually sat next to Kurogane to munch off of the other's plate and to snuggle up; sometimes with occasional kisses (which, of course, Kurogane told himself he hated with all his body.) This was not the case. Today Fai sat across from Kurogane.

Fai smiled warmly with glittering eyes. He extended a hand out with a dish of food layered on it. With a bright gleam, Fai giggled happily. "Would Kuro-Myon like another dish of-"

"Cut the shit out, Fai," Kurogane snarled. He snatched the plate away from Fai and dripped the oozinig contents onto his own. His scarlet eyes glared up at the blond male. Grimacing angrily, he growled under his breath a muffled obscenity. "That was your dad, right? What the Hell happened between you two?"

Fai nodded his head slowly. Golden eyelashes had settled mid-way on their cerulean case. "How…long was Kuro-Rin listening in…?"

"Some time," Kurogane replied ambiguously. A raven eyebrow poked up. "Am I, 'this boy,' you're talking about…? I don't like it when people talk about me behind my back. Now you're gonna fess up – what the Hell do I have to do with anything?" Kurogane demanded.

Fai bent his eyebrows lightly with a weak frown. It was funny – even when Fai frowned it looked as if he were smiling. "There was an incident. It's just…I'm a little flighty, that's all. It's nothing bad. My father just thinks I jump from one man to another like some sort of school-girl who needs someone else to complete her."

Kurogane snorted. What the Hell was Fai spouting? That perfectly described the slender boy! "What's he afraid I'll do? Jump you? Fat chance of that."

Fai smiled weakly at that. "Of course not. Kuro-Chou's too shy to be so straight-forward as that," he chuckled happily.

Tight muscles relaxed slightly. At least Fai was acting more like himself now. "Shut up," he sneered with a bright blush. Seriously, if he was going to be in a relationship, he'd immediately start it off and he'd make sure to make the first move and he'd make sure to treat her like a spoiled princess. He blushed a further shade of red – was that **really** the kind of relationship he wanted…?

Fai giggled airily. "Kuro-Byo looks like a cherry!" he chimed with a horrible whistle. Kurogane's smirk perked up at the sad attempted of blowed-out air. Fai's eyebrow rose in question. "Is there something on my face…?"

Kurogane snapped back into reality with a pale blush so feint it wasn't noticeable. For Fai-vision that was a joke, however. Fai had sharpened senses, it seemed like. Kurogane arose from the table and carried all the dirty plates he had used into the sink. They tossed and flipped until they halted with a, 'clang.' The boy poured a green liquid onto the plates as the oozing concoction's suds grew into bubbles. With a glance to Fai, Kurogane sighed. It just couldn't be helped.

He strode over to Fai's seated position and placed a light peck on the blond male's forehead.

**-O-**

Fai glanced at Kurogane. It was a wonder at how wonderful a person can seem after just a simple incident. Kurogane hadn't asked or demanded to know what kinds of words were exchanged and he didn't inquire about the actions that took place. Fai smiled dreamily – if he were a trapped princess, Kurogane would definitely be the type he'd wish would sweep him off his feet.

Crimson glared at him. "Don't look at me like that you queer," he growled.

"Don't you know?" Fai teased with a smirk. Kurogane shook his head. Fai cocked his head to the right with a gleeful smile. Moist lips pursed up in a suggestive pout. An index finger pointed to the pursed partings. "I want you to kiss me!"

Kurogane strolled over the figure and bent down. If he didn't do what Fai wanted him to do, he'd pay double-fold for it later. Still, there was something tugging at him as if he truly wanted to kiss Fai. His fingers parted the golden bangs with an embarrassed smile. Chapped lips brushed against Fai's cheek in a pecking motion.

Fai tensed under the touch with a whimper. Pale cheeks flustered up in a pout. "Not there." He crooked his head upwards and leaned in. Kurogane's eyes widened slightly as slender hands ran through raven strands. The other hand's index finger pointed to his lips again. "Kiss me here."

Kurogane broke off. "Don't wanna."

Fai sighed in irritation as Kurogane left him alone in that empty room.

**-O-**

"…Why doesn't Kuro-Pyu kiss me anymore? I know he wants to," Fai sighed airily one evening. Since Kurogane had worked the nerve to kiss him on the forehead that one night, they had been sharing a single room. Fai had obviously enjoyed in the pairing, basking in the warmth and company, and even if Kurogane denied it, Fai assumed he was enjoying himself, too. Which was why he was stretched along the bed with a pillow over his body and his head lolling off one of the mattress' sides.

Kurogane glanced over to Fai in an uninterested way. His, 'employer', hadn't even given him the luxury of changing into night clothes privately anymore. "I'm not like that. People have never talked about my being like you and they never will, I tell you," he replied with a voice of anger. Fai nodded his head with sad blue eyes. Kurogane averted his gaze with a slight blush. "It's just…I don't know. It's unnatural nowadays…"

Kurogane began crawling underneath the covers when Fai smiled weakly. "You're uneasy around me because I won't tell you what I said?"

Scarlet eyes sharpened. "That has nothing to do with it."

"I'd tell you if you would ask," Fai replied innocently. Crimson orbs jolted open with a focusing glare on Fai. The young male shrugged lightly with a smile, grinning in a familiar way. Kurogane poked an eyebrow up.

"And you'd tell me the truth?"

Fai's smile perked to the right. "If you truthfully want to know the answer to the question you ask."

Kurogane's skeptical expression wiped away clear. He situated himself to face Fai. Pale limbs clothed in white crawled their way atop the brunet with a weak smile. Kurogane's hand unintentionally moved up and down in a stroking motion upon Fai's back. "What kind of drama's up with your family?"

A golden eyebrow rose in question. "Aliens are abducting random family members. Is that really what you want to know?"

Kurogane bit his lip in aggravation. "What do I have to do with this and why the Hell were you crying?" He made a mental note to bite his tongue and clench his eyes shut for whatever response Fai might give.

The blond smiled meekly with a nodding head. "That's a good boy. But…I can't tell you."

Kurogane snapped his eyes open. "What the Hell? You said you would!"

"I said, 'If you truthfully want to know the answer to the question you ask.' Would Kuro-Pyon really like an answer to that question?"

Kurogane was already biting his bottom lip. It could be said he was chewing on it by now, but that was irrelevant due to the abounding silence. The elder of the boys glared at the blond, calmly resting to the side of him, as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Raven eyebrows knitted together tightly. He couldn't take any more of this. He grabbed Fai tightly. Even through all the protests of the slender boy, he refused to let go.

"You…make me want to hold you tight."

* * *

Afterthoughts: I don't think Kuro-Puyo's past will ever arise. Up to spoil you all, what Kuro-Wan did has nothing to do with his past. Well, until next time! (waves) 


End file.
